


Flooded

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beautiful, Blushing, Carpet, Cell Phones, Cute, Eyes, Fluff, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, POV Kageyama Tobio, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Short, Sleepovers, Social Anxiety, Thinking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bloody nose, descriptions, eyesight, highkey in love, kageyama has social anxiety, like dang, post- getting together, rated for language, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I'm so glad I have him as a... fri... boyfriend. He's my boyfriend. Hinata Shouyou is my boyfriend. The wings of the fallen crows, the human angel with wings as dark as night, the entire sun condensed into one person with ridiculously orange hair. My boyfriend.He trips into the livingroom before looking up at me from where he's fallen with a wide grin, nose dripping blood.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Flooded

**Author's Note:**

> This one feels much shorter than the others, but it's the same length... Sorry this one's mostly just a connector chapter! I'll also try to look more into what wearing glasses is really like! Enjoy!^^

The voice message crackles through the speakers. "Due to a flood in Miyagi Prefecture, school has been cancelled for this week and until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation, and enjoy the break!"

The phone on the carpet between us falls silent. Then Shouyou leaps into the air, cheering, and I grin to myself, pushing up my glasses. _A_ _whole_ _week!_ _I should tell my sister..._ I frown, realizing I won't be able to spend the week at Shouyou's.

He looks down at me, noticing. "What's wrong, 'Yama?"

I voice my thoughts, chewing on the inside of my cheek. "I wouldn't want to bother your mother by overstaying my welcome, though, so it's probably a good thing..." I add, a bit glumly.

 _"MA!"_ he shouts, barely after I finish, darting away.

"Wait, Sh - Hinata--!" I scramble to my feet, holding my glasses on my nose. I run after the flash of orange that careens down the hall.

When I catch up to him, he's collapsed on his mother's floor, panting, though still speaking rapidly.

"MacanKageyamastayoverthiswholeweeksinceschool'soutifit'sokaywithhissister!?"

My head spins. "Wait - it's okay, I don't have to--"

"Oh, you're welcome anytime! As long as it's okay with your sister, of course," Mrs. Hinata says with a kind smile. "It's just another person to test new recipes on!"

I feel my eyes welling up at the intense kindness, but I rub them away, pretending to wipe my glasses. "Okay, I - I'll talk to my sister, then. Thank you so much, ma'am," I say, bowing slightly in embarrassment.

She laughs, and turns back towards her computer. Swaying slightly, I let Shouyou lead me to the livingroom, and we sit back down. _A_ _whole_ _week..._ _I need to call my sister..._ When he sees me pulling out my phone, he grins and leans forward, hands in his lap.

 _I'm glad I can see his grin clearly again..._ I keep that thought to myself and press the call button. It rings for a moment, then clicks as Miwa answers.

"What's up?"

I click the speaker button. "Miwa, Sho - uuuhhh. Hinata. Got a voice message from the school. Apparently it flooded, so it's cancelled--"

"-- For a _week_ _!"_ he butts in.

"Sounds like a nice, long break," Miwa says, yawning. "I'm jealous. What about it?"

I push up my glasses, nervously. "Well, I - we - were wondering if I'd be able to stay at his house for the week? Maybe not the whole week, but his mother's okay with it, so--"

"Little Tobio, I'm literally baking right now - you better eat it. Here, what about this: either you come home tomorrow to eat what I'm baking, or you invite your friend over tomorrow as well. Either way, you can stay over there the rest of the week until Saturday. That's when we're going to see father again."

I gulp: I'd almost completely forgotten about my father. Glancing up at Shouyou, it looks like he nearly did as well. I'm so absorbed in my forgetfulness that it takes me a moment to process what else she'd said.

"Oh, uh - yes! Sorry, I was... sorry. I'll talk to his mom, and... yeah. Th - thanks." I somehow manage to speak with my rapidly clenching throat.

"Sure thing, kid, just text or call when you've got something figured out," Miwa says, somewhat amused. She sounds just like an older sister.

"Okay."

"Love you!"

"You too," I reply, before hanging up and heaving a deep sigh of relief.

"Well?" Shouyou asks, eyes shining. He'd been watching the cartoon that Natsu'd put on the TV for the last half of my call.

"She said I have to come home tomorrow, but then I can come back here till Saturday. I have to ask your mom, though, if you can come over tomorrow, too, so..."

"Okay! I'll ask her for you," he grins, seeing my probably exhausted face. Relieved, I flop backwards onto the floor with another sigh as Shouyou darts back down the hall. I take off my glasses and absentmindedly wipe them on my shirt for a minute.

 _I'm so glad_ _I_ _have him as a... boyfriend. He's my boyfriend. Hinata Shouyou is my boyfriend. The entire sun condensed into one person with_ _ridiculously_ _orange hair. My boyfriend._ _He's obnoxious_ _and loud and_ _pretty much the exact opposite of me a lot of the time._

_But... he can also be quiet and thoughtful_ _. Those big brown eyes_ _hold so many secrets and he's_ _kind_ _on instinct_ _even_ _when he picks fun_ _and_ _he's... my boyfriend._

_And h_ _is lips... are so_ _soft_ _. His arms are thin, but gentle and warm. His hands are calloused, but nimble and deft. His legs are twitchy, but strong and energetic. His eyes are brown, but give a whole new meaning to the word._ _His hair is violent, but the color of sunsets._

Just then Shouyou trips into the livingroom, falling on his face. He looks up at me as I sit up, shocked. Blood drips from his nose even as he grins wildly.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

  
"H - Hinata! Your nose! Bleeding!" I shout, shooting up and running to the bathroom to get toilet paper. Once gathered, I skid into the livingroom and throw the wad at the back of his head.

"Kageyama, guess - ouch - guess what!" Shouyou takes the toilet paper from the floor and wipes at his nose before pressing it into his nostril. I fight the urge to sneeze as I sit in front of him. "Guess what!"

"How did you manage to get a bloody nose from carpet, dumbass..." I mutter, half to myself. With an extra bit of tissue I'd saved, I wipe off the rest of the blood from his face, holding his face still with my other hand. I ignore my pounding heart.

 _"Guess what?"_ he repeats impatiently as I rub at his cheek.

 _"What?"_ I ask, exasperated, pulling away.

"She'll let me come over to your place tomorrow! But only for the day, not overnight, because she has a shift to work and I have to take care of Natsu while she's gone."

Shouyou grins at me, looking absolutely ridiculous with toilet paper shoved up his nose. _My boyfriend._

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~


End file.
